


Wrong Impression

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Poor Sam is to distracted by Cait to study his lines. She comes up and makes him an intesting offer.
Relationships: Caitriona Balfe/Sam Heughan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Wrong Impression

" Co-workers, friends, good friends. That is all Sam. All that can be. So focus on the script. A lot of Gaelic in this scene. Need to focus." Sam firmly tells himself and tears his eyes off his co-star Cait. She was across the room, doing what he was supposed to be doing, reading script. She sat relaxed, her legs tucked under her in the big chair. Her hair is in a ponytail. Some of her brand new curles escaping. She wears blue leggings and an oversized white t-shirt. Her feet are bare and her toes are painted pink. Sam catalogs all this as a matter of course. He literally and figuratively shakes his head to clear it. He forces his head back down and refocuses on the script. 

Cait sneaks a peek over her bended knee at Sam who sits across the room from her on the couch. She can tell he is tense by the way he is sitting. He sits on the edge of the couch with the script tight between his hands. His broad shoulders clothed in a blue t-shirt show tension as does his clinged thighs under his blue jeans. She knows there is a lot of Gaelic in this scene and briefly wondered if that was the problem. But he had aced his Gaelic lessons. She frowned as she continued to study him. Something was wrong. She debates approaching him and asking what is wrong. But at the end, turns back to the script.

Sam finally gives up. The words are blurring together. He needs to give his eyes a break. He lets the script fall to the coach and gets up. He stretches his back deliberately turning away from Cait. 

" What is it about her?" he thinks in frustration. He has worked with a lot of attractive actresses in his career. None had invaded his thoughts like Cait had. He was even dreaming of her. He needs a climb but the filming schedule won't allow it right now. The gym is usually enough to work out the frustration that was building up. But since Cait had walked into the audition and stole his breath, the gym wasn't enough. Not even close. 

Cait had stopped reading before Sam so she saw when he finally gave up and dropped the script and stood. She watched as he turned and faced away from her and stretched. " Oh man. He has a fine body." she thinks with longing. She knows a relationship with a co-workerwas a huge no no. But what about a fling. Maybe that is what Sam needs too. Take some of that tension out of his body. Before she losses her nerve, she unfolds herself out of the chair and approaches him.

Sam stands staring into the next room. It is their cafeteria. The tables are empty and clean now. It is still a few hours to dinner. He isn't seeing the empty tables anyway. He is seeing the impossible. He is seeing Cait and himself in very intimate positions, not as their characters but as themselves. He sighs deeply

. " What are you thinking about?" Cait's sweet Irish voice breaks into his thoughts. He feels his face turn beet red and is glad he is facing away from her. He takes a few precious seconds to rearrange his face and thoughts. 

" Nothing really. Just daydreaming." 

" Yah daydreaming about you." He adds in his head. He still faces away from her. 

" You just seem really tense. I am concerned about you." 

" I am good really." At this point Cait reaches up and places her hands on his shoulders. He sucks in a deep breath he prays she doesn't hear. 

" Your shoulders are as hard as granite. I don't think you are okay." 

" Cait it is just..." He trails off when he realizes that she is massaging his shoulders. 

" We are partners and co-workers. Let me help you Sam." He couldn't tell her touch was having the opposite effect that she intended. She seems to understand that. She stops her futile massaging and walks around to face him. She looks him in the face and shocks him to the core with her next words. " You need sex. Let's have a fling."

He stares at her open-mouthed and paralysed. He couldn't move if he had to.

" I am serious. We are two consenting adults. I want you. Let's go to bed. It would relax us both."

" Cait...I....uh...we...are you serious?" 

" Totally. " And to prove it, she reached up and kissed him. And he was completely lost.


	2. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kiss and inner thoughts.

Sam was falling. Falling into the sweet taste of her mouth. Falling into the feel of her pressed tight against him. Falling for the feel of her hot skin under his hands as they held her around the waist. Falling from the tightness of her hands tangled in his hair. All that he expected. Their chemistry does include sexual attraction, after all. But that wasn't the only way he was falling.

He suspected something like this, worried about it, almost from the moment they meet. The immediate jolt to his heart when their eyes meet. The intensity of her audition scenes, an intensity he had not felt with the other actresses. And then the chemistry test. That kiss. It stole his breath. All contributed to Cait getting the role of Claire.

And sense then, he was dreaming and day dreaming about her. She was all over his thoughts. All in his mind. And now she filled up his arms and his mouth. He didn't want the kiss to end. He didn't want to let go. Falling. Yes he was falling. It was more than just wanting to fall in bed with her. Though he wanted that. He wanted that a bloody lot. If it was just that he wouldn't be worried. But it isn't just lust he feels for her. Not even close. 

" God he can kiss." Cait thinks as she molds her body to his. Her hands make their way up to his hair. She fists her hands in it, holding him in place. His hands come around her waist and pulls her tight against him. She moans into his mouth when she feels he is just as turned on as she is. They fit perfect together. Like their bodies were created for each other. Cait knows that someone can walk in on them any minute but truly doesn't care. She also knows there are rumors going through the cast and crew that they have already gave into this intense heat. Others that take bets on when they will. It is almost expected. 

All that Cait cared about right now is getting Sam and her into a more private spot

. He knows he needs to stop. He needs to let her know that this was more than just heat. She has a right to know and he has an obligation to tell her. Besides, they won't be alone long. It shocks him that no one had inturpted them yet. He knows all this but, God it was so hard to stop. He had wanted to kiss her like this since he had reluctantly left her lips after the chemistry test. Finally, with a groan that went down to his soul, he pulls away.

" Sam." Her breathy voice made him want to lay her down one the couch and take her right here.

" Cait, we won't be alone long."

" Then let's go somewhere with a locking door where we can." Oh bloody h*ll she was making this hard

. " I need to tell you something." 

" Yes, what is it Sam?" Her tune is impatient and he understands. He wants to be doing something other than talking also. 

" I want you. I really want you." Her eyes drop to the front of his jeans and she smiles

. " I know that Sam. I want you too. We have two hours before we have to do hair and make-up. Let's make the most of it." 

" I want to. But first you have to know something." She meets his eyes and waits for him to tell her whatever is on his mind. " I am falling for you Cait. I just don't want to take you to bed, I want to take you into my life. I don't want to just have sex with you, I want to make love to you. I don't just want a fling, I want a relationship." 

She stares at him, her mind in a whirlwind. She had no idea how to respond to him. A fling, a quick affair to scratch an itch was one thing. A relationship with a co-worker was something else.

" Can...can we just finish what we started here and see what happens?" she finally says

. " What do you feel for me Cait?" he counters. 

" I don't know. I can tell you I have never been so physically attracted to anyone. I know you are in my thoughts everyday even when we are not working together. I know the thought of never seeing you again, tears at my heart. And I know I have never been so turned on by just a kiss." 

He swallows hard and says, " Are you open to more Cait? Are you open to more than this? 

" Yes Sam. I can't guarantee I will ever feel the same way you do but yes, I am open to it." He nods and smiles. 

" You already do lass." he thinks. He takes her hand and turns them both towards his trailer and that lockable door.


	3. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet hot love is made. Explicit

Cait steps into the cool Scottish evening before she remembers she is still barefoot. She begins to giggle and realizes how tense she is.  
Sam looks back at her. " What is so funny Cait?"

" I am barefoot. I completely forgot that until now. See what you do to me."  
" I...I knew that too. I remember watching you tuck those pink painted toes under your legs." he confesses.

" I was that interesting."

" You are to me. Now, to you want me to run back after your kicks."

" Not unless you wish to explain why you are getting them. Duncan and Graham came in as we were going out." 

" I could say we are going for a walk." 

" You have a glass face. They would never buy it."

" Okay only one thing to do." he says as he walks up and lifts her off her feet. She squeals, as she, in his swift movement goes from vertical to horizontal.

" Sam. I could walk."

" Over the ice cold gravel. I don't think so." He gives her no more time to protest as he carries her towards his trailer. Once there, he readjusted her and gets the door open. 

" You can let me down now. Are you really going to carry me over the threshold?" 

" I am really going to carry you over the threshold. The concrete is also cold."

He puts her down as soon as they are in. She has never been in his trailer in the six weeks they have been working together so she looks around. He has pictures of an older woman who looks like him on the table. She walks over to study her.

" My mum." he tells her with pride. She smiles. A good sign. He loves and respects his mum. She walks farther in and looks for the expected mess. It is a bachelor's living space after all. But Sam keeps a very clean space. There is a throw thrown over the back of the couch. It was as close as she came to finding a mess. 

" What are you thinking." he asks

. " It is so clean. Is the bedroom just as clean?"

" I will let you decide." He retakes her hand and leads her into the bedroom. The bedrooms in the trailers are, by necessity, small. There is only room for a bed, a nightstand , and a dresser. The bed is neatly made up and there isn"t any dust on the nightstand or dresser. 

" My room isn't this clean." Cait is amused.

" My mum taught me that if I keep everything picked up and clean, my life would be easier. I found, as I got older I how right she was."

" You know how much of a turn-on it is to see a man love and respect his mum." 

" Is it? " 

" It is." She walked over to him and puts her arms around his neck. She has to stand on tip-toes to do it. He lowers his head and meets her lips. They both know where this is going so neither holds back. They put everything into the kiss. Tongue and bodies twisting together. They kiss until they are both breathless. Sam then moves his lips to her face and neck. He breathes in the smell of the perfume coming off her akin. The best aphrodisiac ever. She arches her neck urging him to explore further. He reaches down to take off her t-shirt but stops. He is suddenly aware of what they were doing. What will be the consequences? 

" Sam? It is okay Sam. I want this. I want you." 

" I do too. I just worry about the consquences." 

" We are adults. I will not have my boss telling me who I can sleep with."

" Are you sure Cait?" 

" You are worth the risk. We can always tell them we are practicing for the wedding night scenes."

He laughs, and then shrugs. She was right. This was expected and she, is for sure, worth the risk. He lifts her t-shirt off and places his lips againest the newly exposed skin. He skims the top of her bra until she asks him to remove it. He does and then removes his shirt. He pulls her to him groaning with her as their bare skin meet.

"Touch me Sam. Please touch me." He does. He fills his hands with her breasts as he kisses her. She sighs in his mouth and he gets even more aroused. He lowers his head and places his mouth where his hands were. Her hands come out and hold his head in place. 

" Sam. Take me to the bed." she gasps out after a few minutes. He lifts his head and meets her eyes. He finds in them what he is sure is in his. They are darkened by desire. 

" Yes, my love." He moves them both back to the bed. He kicks off his shoes and reaches down to take off his pants. He sees Cait doing the same. They meet on the bed naked and both very ready.

" I have a condom." Sam tells her. 

" Anticipating this Sam." Cait says.

" No. I could never anticipate this. I have never wanted anyone as much as I want you Cait. In everyway. I have it because I am always prepared. Or try to be." 

" Boyscout." Cait says reaching out to touch him. He fills her hand to overflowing and she starts to stroke him. " I am too. Prepared I mean. I am on the pill. So you can use it if you wish but don't have to." 

" Whatever you want Cait." he moans out. 

" I want you inside me. That is what I want." He lays her down, removes her hand, a bit reluctantly., and slips inside her. 

" Heaven. This is what heaven feels like." Sam thinks as he moves inside her. They fitting perfectly. Like a hand inside a well fit glove. They pick up each others rhythm quite easily. Cait crys out his name with-in minutes and, unlike his character, he knows exactly what that means. He smiles and slows his strokes as he bends down to kiss her. " You are everything." he whispers against her lips." absolutely everything." 

" Sam sweet sweet Sam." 

" Cait...I can't...I can't hold out."

" It is okay. Finish with me. I am with you." she gets out as she feels her body building towards another climax. Within seconds, they are crying out together.


End file.
